1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ornament structure, and more particularly pertains to a new window supported ornament apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a transparent window pane to effect distortion and coloration of illumination directed through the window pane and ornament structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ornament structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for enhanced ornamentation and enjoyment. Such structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,004 to Fuss for positioning ornament structure relative to a Christmas tree. Further ornament constructions are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,440,128; 3,635,783; and 4,510,189.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new window supported ornament apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide for enhanced enjoyment and decoration of structure within a dwelling and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.